orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Update v3.1.0.0
Released October 22, 2015 for iOS. This large update came as a surprise. It was announced after a routine weekly maintenance via Facebook.Order & Chaos Online Maintenance Notes A followup post announced the update was available in the iTunes store.Halloween Update available in iTunes This update is listed as v3.1.1 in the iTunes store. Vintage Festival * There is a new region called Soul Brewing Region. It's time to brew a vintage of your own and celebrate! * The Brewing Machine will help you make an excellent vintage! * There are several mysterious travelers who are ready to pay a high price for an excellent vintage. We hope you are lucky enough to find them. * Finally, you have a chance to obtain 2 types of mysterious mounts to transport your prized vintage all over Haradon. Note: * The Vintage Festival will be over in 3 weeks. New Game Features Segmentation of Chat Channels * You can now directly jump to the chat channel using the green icons on the left of the screen. And you won't be disturbed when you are talking with your guild or your team! Combat Statistics System * The Combat Statistics System is now available. * The Combat Statistics System is a feature that allows players to view and post their combat data. * The Combat Statistics System icon is located in the upper-right corner of the screen, just below the mini-map. Random Lottery Gear * Powerful new gear is now in the lottery chest! * Collect them and power up! Polish Monk Talent redesigned * The new Monk Talent was tweaked. * An old spell was deleted and there is a new spell in Talents. * It's just the beginning: A huge wave of changes is coming. Modifications Lottery Chest Modifications * We put a Lv. 70 Legendary Weapon quest item in the Lottery Chest! * Flame Knights can get quest items from the Lottery Chest. Quest Reminder Text Colors * Changed the color of unfinished quest reminders to yellow. * Changed the color of finished quest reminders to green. Halloween Update FAQ An update was posted via Gameloft's mobile forum with some additional information.Halloween Update FAQ Please see Update v3.1.0.0 FAQ to view the official FAQ notes. iTunes Store Notes What's New in Version 3.1.1 In the never-ending war for Haradon, legends are born every day. Make this the day your name is spoken across the land with the newest update for Order & Chaos Online!Order and Chaos Online in iTunes Store TRICK, TREAT & TRIUMPH! The infamous Drake family has returned, but this time, they need someone brave enough to enter their Ghost Castle! Pull out every trick or treat you’ve got to defeat the Headless Knight and the Vampire Queen Constanta. * LIMITED-TIME MOUNT: The Dragon Fossil is a sinister ride that chills everyone to the bone. EXCLUSIVE PET: The Dinky Dragon is a cute miniature version of the Dragon Fossil mount. A THANKSGIVING FEAST-IVAL * NEW DUNGEON: Sink your teeth into the oversized bounty you can reap in The Oven. Find it on The Whispering Islands. * LIMITED-TIME MOUNT: The Rage Turkey is fast, furious and just glad not to be on the menu! References File:V3.1.0.0-notes01.png File:V3.1.0.0-notes02.png File:V3.1.0.0-notes03.png File:V3.1.0.0-notes04.png 3.1.0.0